What is this feeling?
by Sherlock John Nerd
Summary: Just a quick fanfic. We all know that Sherlock is ignorant to most things he doesn't find important, what about love? Sherlock tries to figure out these feelings hes discovered for John. Sherlock/ John. Don't like slash don't read


Im looking at John again, this past week my eyes can't tear away from him. His short military blondish brown hair cut, his eyes are very captivating. Why have I never noticed them like this before.

"Something the matter Sherlock?" John asked as he gazed at me in his arm chair. I suddenly snap out of my daze and look up him as if I wasn't looking at him. "Hm..n-nothing John" I said nervously, i felt my cheeks go hot and it made me confused. I turn my attention back to a episode of Jeremy Kyle, what a dull television show and its easy to see who the child's real father is or whose been sleeping around.

I sighed as I stood up and walked to the kitchen, John looked at me for a second and said something "You making tea?" he asked. I shook my head the same time as I spoke "no.." I leaned on the counter and rub the back of my neck. What is wrong with me?. Im probably the most intelligent man alive and I can't work out whats wrong with me. I gulp as I hear John stand and make his way to the kitchen. "Are you Alright?" John asked me, i sucked my bottom lip for a swift moment then raised my head and flashed him a smile "Im fine John" I lied, it felt horrible lying to him but I don't want him to worry. "Oh..well im going..meeting Sarah" he smiled as he made a pointing motion to the door. I nodded my head and turned my face away. Why does he have to meet her? whats to special about Sarah...shes just some women from a doctors practise..nothing special about that..im much better than _her_!

I was so caught up with my ranting in my head that I didn't hear John say good bye and leave. When I realised it was too late he already left. "Damn it..." I sighed as I shuffled into the living room and slumped into John's arm chair, its still warm and it smells like him..I love his scent...he left one of his jumpers on the back of it, his choice in jumpers was very 'cute' the wolly nerd type..it suited him, well everything John wore suited him. I glanced at the clock and it was 10am, no doubt John would stay with Sarah for 5 or 6 hours and leave me here..alone..bored.

I grabbed his jumped and held onto it like a blanket "very soft" i mumbled to myself, the scent of John was still fresh he must of decided against wearing this today to met _her_...my eye lids start to go heavy, I haven't slept in 2 days and the warmth of John's arm chair and jumper is comforting.

Before I knew it the time was 4: 35pm I have been asleep all this time I yawned and stretched my arms. The jumper is on my lap and I smiled as I trace the woolen pattern with my finger, I glanced up for a second and I saw John. My face was hot again and my tongue felt tied up. "You were asleep..in my chair..with my jumper..Sherlock what is the matter with you?" he asked as he walked over, he felt my for head and saw that my face was red. Him just being so close made my pale skin go like a tomato, it was odd but a nice feeling.

"You might a fever coming on...you never sleep during the day..you never sit in my chair either..." John spoke. I gulped then opened my mouth, I held my hand over my mouth and cleared my throat "J-John..." I realised what was wrong with me, my beating heart everytime i saw John, heard his voice or name, why I notice things about him in more detail. I have feelings for John, strong feelings..an emotion I threw away a long time ago...love.

He looked at me worried, I bit my lips together not knowing how to say this. Never really confessed this to anyone..."John..I...I have something to confess..." I took a deep breath but then something hit me. John has Sarah..hes not gay..I say this and things become more awkward than normal..I shouldn't tell him, keep it a secret till I can't hide it any longer. "What do you have to confess?" John asked looking right at me, my face is even redder now and it feels like its on fire. "Just...just a little cold nothing to worry about.." I show a weak smile and placed his jumper on the arm of his chair than stood. I walk past him and went straight to my room, i bit my lips as I walk there so I don't say anything to him. Once im in my room i shut the door and crawl into bed then I hid my head into the pillow "I love you John..I love you..".


End file.
